Indeed, normal
by x0chu0x
Summary: If history was to remember them, it would be because it was too desperate to find anything better. Just a glimpse of some caravanners daily life. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Indeed, normal

I don't own FF:CC

summary : If history was to remember them, it would be because it was too desperate to find anything better. Just a glimpse of some caravanners daily life. Three-shot.

xxx

Celebran was annoyed.

Being a Yuke, Celebran had naturally a greater patience than common people. Selkies, Clavats and especially Lilties would never dream of outdoing a Yuke at a game of patience. Never. Yet, it is important to note that even the oh-so-famous Yuke patience had its limits and Rav Lin and Cassy had overstepped them two solids hours ago. _At least_.

Now, it is also important to mention that Celebran was a _female_ Yuke and as such, and contrary to popular belief, had an even greater patience than some of her race, but there again, there were limits. Limits that once again had been disregarded by her two bickering … fellows. An hour ago, she would have called them her friends but that was a hour ago, when her patience had not been challenged to such extents.

However, it is worth telling that natural conditioning is useful but that experience is not to be overlooked either. As such, Rav Lin and Cassy had not die that hour ago when the last thread of her natural patience had decided to go on strike. Five years ago - when she joined the caravan - she would have screamed and burned them to crisps. But now, four years after the enrolling of her two...fellows, she had had her fair share of patience-thinning arguments between the two.

That is why Celebran was _only_ annoyed.

"I'm telling you, that was two years ago !"

"Stop being stubborn, I know what I'm saying."

"Obviously you don't, I'm telling that we got that tree two. Years. Ago."

"No we didn't. Do you remember how to count ? Just to remind you, miss know-it-all, it was that year when we had to rush because the caravan of Alfitalia wanted the same tree."

"Yes ! Two years ago ! By the way I wouldn't have to prove that I'm right - because I _am_, yes mister - if you kept the damn journal correctly updated."

"It was three years ago you dumbass, the tree has recover ! And since three years ago, _you _were in charge of keeping the journal, it is _your_ fault that I can't prove my point."

"It was two years ago idiot, and it was your year for the journal Rav!"

Celebran tried to tune them out. Not as easy as it sounds. Have you ever tried to tune out a dieing goblin ? Well, that's about the same thing.

A bump on the road almost made the chalice topple over but the Yuke steadied it quickly. It was only filled to a third but there was no need to waste any of the precious water. Celebran took time to marvel at the sap that could be seen twirling in it, trusting Mapi to follow the road safely. The blue beast too seemed tired of all the screaming in the caravan. Its ears that normally were turned slightly backward were firmly facing the front of the road.

Truth be told, their argument was useless. Celebran was already heading toward a specific tree and it was not the one Rav Lin was proposing. Cassy was right on this one, they collected the sap of this tree two years ago. However, Celebran was not about to tell it to the Clavat girl. Oh no. She had learned some time ago not to take side during their quarrels otherwise the next week - if not month - will be full of inflated-ego-induced comments and _that_ was not preferable to any of their arguments no matter how long or how stupid.

Of course, her knowing which tree not to search for had nothing to do with the caravan journal. For once, Rav Lin and Cassy were both right. The book was pointless two third of the time. However, the Yuke had to admit that it was – to some extent – her fault. After all, she was the one to suggest that they take turn to write in it. A year each. So simple and yet so stupid. Her years rapports were the only one vaguely complete. Even the elder of their village had stopped looking through it and the Great Crystal knew how much he enjoyed reading about his caravans being a former caravanner himself.

Cassy only drew maps – that weren't too bad actually but as the only names that were written on it were undecipherable, trying to look through it always started on argument with the Selkie boy.

Rav Lin ...well... didn't write much at all. And when he actually did, it was only about the monsters they had battled. Something along the lines of : "_Giant crab : watch out for thunder attacks ; beware of the claws ; focus the legs joints ; impressive leaps_".

All in all, these pieces of information could be useful for the future generations of caravanners but not that much for themselves.

The Yuke sighed.

"It has recover !"

"In you dreams, idiot !"

Indeed, Celebran was annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Indeed, normal

I don't own FF:CC

summary : If history was to remember them, it would be because it was too desperate to find anything better. Just a glimpse of some caravanners daily life. Three-shot.

xxx

Cassy braced herself.

Her arm shook when the attack crashed into her shield. The impact made her stumble a few small steps behind and her vision blurred from the heat. She quickly hoped she hadn't stepped onto a trap. When she didn't die instantly, she gritted her teeth and stubbornly camped her feet in the dirt of the ground before pushing against the spell.

Something to her left caught her eyes. She would have sworn had her jaw not been so clenched. Instead she growled at the monster which was trying to get closer, wishing it to walk on a trapped slab or, at least, to go away for the moment. When it became clear that it hadn't gotten her subliminal messages – or had chosen to ignore them - and that the one trying to roast her didn't want to give her a break, she forced her teeth to unlock.

"Celebran !" she called with as much urgency as she could.

Hopefully, the Yuke was not too busy with the chief of the little pack of beasts they had run into because the monster to her left had already gotten far too close. She could already see the hungry and predatory glint in its eyes even with her shield blocking a part of her view. Way too close, I'm telling you.

A blinding flash of light flew past her, straight at the monster that was troubling her. She shut her eyes tightly already knowing what was to come even before Celebran cried her warning.

"Sideral !"

"Damn it not now ! Hold it in place !" protested Rav.

Through her lids, she perceived an explosion of white and heard two high pitched screams. The spell that was pushing against her shield weakened. The second she felt it, Cassy brought her shield forth and brushed aside the dieing flames knocking the monster to her left in the head with the heavy weapon at the same time. Ending him quickly, she took advantage of the still dazed state of the other beast and closed the gap between the two of them before quickly running her blade through its front.

Four years ago, taking down an enemy which couldn't defend itself would have disturbed her greatly but she had been on the wrong side of such methods enough times to be able to squash down most of the bitter taste that dared making an appearance into her mouth.

A mighty roar that tried to pierce her eardrums forced her to get back to the present.

She hastily turned around, wincing at the loud sound but ready for another round if necessary. The sight in front of her eyes didn't make her lower her sword but it did make her sigh tiredly.

"Make it stop or we are in for the whole night !" Celebran was screaming over the noise.

"Will. You. Be. Quiet. You. Stupid. Thing !" Rav began growling.

The Selkie was perched on top of the giant creature - which only vaguely looked like the great reptile it was, as it stood splattered on the ground thanks to Celebran's magic - and punctuating each of his word with a vigorous whack of his racket. It took a few more hits to make the beast listen. Still Cassy was quite sure it was less due to it actually understanding the order, and more to the fact that it got slightly stunned because of the repetitive attacks. That is if the whiny tone its roar at taken was of any indications.

The silence that followed was even more deafening then the cry itself and she noticed that Rav was looking around carefully.

She too strained her ears, trying to spot any new pack that would have heard the cry of distress and had decided to come their way. She heard nothing but she still waited for Rav to tell them it was clear before lowering her weapons. Selkies had higher developed senses than the other races. Denying it would be like daring a Yuke to a starring contest. Stupid.

The Selkie finally brought his gaze back to giant lizard and beat him once again. As if coming back to its senses, the beast tried to get up, fury burning in its dark crazed eyes. Its rage gave it enough strength to break free from Celebran's gravity spell and started to get to its feet.

"Rav Lin !"

Was all the two girls had time to scream to their friend before he lost his balance and fell off the lizard. What happened next was so ridiculous that Cassy almost felt bad for the monster.

The slab on which Rav landed appeared to be a trap trigger as once he touched it, it sagged with a small _click_. And then the great lizard died. Not a quick and serene death but a rather messy one with axes coming out of the walls of the room, blood, screams and gore. When all that was left was a pile of huge steaks of monster, Cassy allowed herself to feel sick. Even Celebran seemed a little put off. She saw Rav slowly stepped off the trigger and shakily looked down at himself.

Oh, he was about to say something stupid. She just knew it. The way his eyes started to twinkle with mischief. How his eyebrows rose and his hand came to his chin. She _knew_ it. It was coming like the itch after a sting. Annoyingly but surely.

Indeed, Cassy braced herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Indeed, normal

I don't own FF:CC

summary : If history was to remember them, it would be because it was too desperate to find anything better. Just a glimpse of some caravanners daily life. Three-shot.

xxx

Rav Lin was amused.

Life as a caravanner was just too much fun not to be. Of course there were downs too, for example, what most new caravanners didn't know was that the hard part of the journey was not to battle monsters that attacked you. No – even if some were a bit tougher than he cared to admit – the hard part was to reach the myrrh trees – in one piece – with a thousand pounds caravan behind you. _That_ was actually the challenge.

More often than not, getting Mapi to the tree was like a puzzle. How to fit three pieces in one hole? This time was no exception. The myrrh tree had grown in a seclude part of the devastated fortress. Strangely enough, it had managed to sprout in between the slabs of the floor and now stood proudly in the middle of the ravaged room.

A ravaged room with a tiny door.

It had taken a hour or so to reach it and now came said hard part. They could not let Mapi outside, the range of their crystal was too short. He would be dead by morning. And though many things were amusing to Rav Lin, carrying all the stuff they had in the caravan themselves, definitely did not fit with his amusing definition. Plus, he was quite fond of the blue beast.

Actually, he was quite fond of every members of their caravan. Don't repeat it to Cassy. He would never live it down.

Not many caravans were confront to this problem. Well... none that has come here, apparently. The caravans of towns had a larger crystal on their chalices and so the problem of range was quickly dealt with and the caravans of smaller villages were not wealthy enough to have a beast of Mapi's size. It explained why they were there, looking at the offending entrance with spite.

Celebran was trying to determine if either or not the building would collapse on them were she to cast a spell to blow off a part of the wall. As he had nothing intelligent to do, the Selkie had decided to do something stupid which leaded him in his current predicament.

"I didn't fall off. I jumped off the lizard. Clumsily, sure, but I _jumped_ off."

"Of course, I'm just saying that it really _really_ looked like a fall from my point."

"Well, your point was wrong, okay ?"

"Live in denial as long as you wish Rav, but I'm telling you, you fell."

"I'm not living in denial, if anyone here is, it's you !"

"What ?"

"I was just brilliant and you refuse to admit it. That's denial, if I ever saw it."

"Rav, face it. It was out of sheer luck that you _crashed_ onto the trigger."

"That's where you're wrong ! I planned it all ! I'm a genius, you just refuse to acknowledge it."

"How long did you chant it to yourself before you start believing it ?"

"Are you jealous or som-"

The sound of an explosion cut him off. Apparently, Celebran had decided that the structure would be just fine without a whole wall to support it. The glowing aura of the tree managed to light them even through the clouds of dust that were rising in the air.

"At least we won't be troubled next time we come."

"My thought too."

Answered Celebran, looking quite proud of herself. Rav Lin couldn't hold back the chuckles that bubbled in his throat. They came out as strangled coughs, ruining all his effect. Stupid dust.

The Yuke always tried to look so mature but the three of them knew that she actually was rather fierce. Of course, she didn't hold a candle to Cassy, but the contrast with her calm appearance made her outbursts all the more funny. In her defense, she probably didn't do it on purpose but the Selkie had always found deadpanned humor hilarious. To tell the truth, he actually suspected that Cassy and he had a rubbing influence on her.

Not that Cassy did it on purpose either, she just was short-tempered and knew how to talk back. He wouldn't have chosen any other verbal sparring partner for all the gils in the world. Well... maybe for all the gils in the world. But not less !

"Are you coming or do you like it here ?" called Celebran.

He quickly catch up with the two and helped Cassy unbound Mapi before arranging some kind of flat space to settle the chalice on, so that the drops of myrrh would not make it topple when they fall into it. In the meanwhile, Celebran practiced an incision on the branch whose leaves were just above the chalice. Slowly but surely, the leaves began to glisten and small droplets began forming on them.

And now, they waited.

That was another down of the caravan life. The waiting for the sap to run down the tree leaves. When he had first joined the caravan he had thought that collecting it as soon as it began to flow from the bark would do. But no. It had to run down the leaves and mix with the water that they created for some reasons he hadn't care to listened to. All he remembered was that if it didn't, it wasn't really Myrrh and so it was useless to their Crystal.

The problem was that it could take up to three days to reach the tip of the leaves. Oh, well, he was used to it by now and over time he had found ways to distract himself.

"If it isn't a letter from our dearest Toni that you are reading, Cassy. How is your favorite Clavat boy?"

"Is it bitterness that I hear in your voice Rav?"

"Why, of course ! How I wish I could have a Clavat boyfriend too. And now, can you hear the sarcasm in my voice?"

Three days would pass in a blink of an eye, he would make sure of that.

Indeed, Rav Lin was amused.


End file.
